kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Forsythe
'''Numbuh 3000, '''a.k.a. '''Josh Forsythe, '''was a Kids Next Door operative who turned thirteen. He became the founder and supreme commander of a new branch and organization that not only wants to help children, but teenagers as well; the Teens Next Door. Biography Josh was originally scheduled for immediate decommissioning when he turned thirteen, but before it could happen, he suddenly disappeared. Though unlike traitorous operatives that defected to the evil side, he ended up at the same place as Maurice was. Josh was in hiding from the Kids Next Door for three long years, until one day, which felt almost like deja vu, the teenagers were planning a treaty with the Kids Next Door to end their feud once and for all. Unlike last time, however, the new leader of the teenage army, Josh, wanted to end this feud for real. There were some teenagers who did not want this, though Josh had some friends and supporters that would help the Kids Next Door fight off the evil teens. Once the battle was over, Josh decided to speak on behalf of himself and the good teenagers, including Maurice. He made this speech that would be written in the history of Kids Next Door, and especially the legendary Book of KND: "Kids Next Door operatives, old and new, I would like to share a vision. A vision of a better world. A world where kids and teenagers live and work side by side, with no more fighting whatsoever. Where Kids Next Door operatives would rather remember their adventures and not want to forget, not even when they turn thirteen. Where teenagers can protect children from being bullied, help them with their homework, play video games, watch movies and television, and spend quality time together. Where kids can join teenagers in the card games they play. Where brushing teeth won't ever be a problem again! Where kids will never be forced to do their chores alone! Where birthday wishes can come true even when becoming teenagers! Where children can fulfill their dream of winning the Tube-a-Thon for their lost parents! Where children can never be mistreated by other children! Where adults will never push children around ever again! Where people with disabilities can never be feared again! Where people who are children-at-heart can always be an operative, even if they grow older! Will you help me build this world?" This speech reached into the hearts of all Kids Next Door operatives, and they love Josh as much as they love Maurice. The treaty was then written and signed, and ever since then, all teenagers that are undercover Kids Next Door operatives became the Teens Next Door, with Numbuh 3000 as Supreme Commander. Weapons He has a lightsaber, a D.U.E.L.-D.I.S.K. and a bunch of Nerf guns (upgraded with technology equal to 2x4 technology known as NerfTech) in his arsenal. *Laser Fang *CrossBolt *Retaliator *Stryfe *Strongarm (Cyber Stryke Gear) *Longstrike CS-6 *Ballzooka MP150 *Hawkeye Longshot Bow *Iron Man 3 Motorized Arc FX Gauntlet *Iron Strike Blaster (his signature gun) *Turbo Spike Football *Marauder Long Sword *Stealthfire Shield *Vulcan EBF-25 (Red Strike) *Swarmfire *Zombie Strike Crossfire Bow *Z-Bat *FlipFury *Strikeblade *Ripchain (Zombie Strike) *Chopstock *Twinslice *Nemesis MXVII-10K *HoverFlood *Floodinator *Soakzooka Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Teens Next Door Category:Morty340's Pages Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Supreme Leaders